Network systems typically include multiple plugs and jacks. Plugs are typically terminated in a factory setting while jacks are typically terminated in the field. During the termination process, the wire twist and the position of the wires in relation to other wires should be sufficiently maintained in order to maximize the radio frequency performance. However, variations in manual termination result in variations in the radio frequency performance of the plugs and jacks.